Black Cat
by bookworm792
Summary: When we need help we often find the person we trust the most. So what if the only person you ever trusted hasn't herd or seen from you in so long that there are secrets between the two, and he is closest to the people you were always told never to trust Richard G./OC


**Before you read this and think that I ripped this story off just know that I posted this story about a year ago but I resently took it down for rewrites. Little details like the change of catwomen in the story of Christina, anlong with the name change from Christie Phillips to Christina Kyle. Now obviously her mother is now DC Comics's character Selina Kyle or Catwoman. Instead of the DC Movie's Patience Phillips. This was done because I didn't wan't my character to be a meta-human like DC Comic's Helena Kyle, Birds of Prey, with the same parentige as my character. I wanted to make her my own as much as possible. Also, the Selina Kyle in this story in is the adetation from the Catwoman Comic books. Though I originally wanted to use Anne Hathaway's adetation of Catwoman, unfortunetly however it didn't workout. So I settled for projecting some of her characteristics onto Christina. Lastly, this will be a Richard GraysonxOC. Other than that this story takes place when Dick is still Robin and when he is sixteen.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice or any thing of DC afiliation. **

"It's okay sweetie, I promise that we'll be safe." A beautiful woman with glowing green eyes seemed to whisper directly into her ear.

"How do you know what will happen? " She asked her mother.

"'Cause child you have a rare beauty that can enchant anyone." She answered back.

"Mom I don't think I can do anything like that."

"Christina Kyle, you can do any thing you set your mind to. After all you are my daughter." Christina couldn't help but smile at her mother's words.

"Now enough chatter. Look here." The woman turned Christina's face so she was looking into the mirror. What she saw was a scrawny little girl hardly beautiful, cute maybe, but beautiful was a huge stretch. Yet the look in her mother's eyes told her differently.

"So Chrissy, are you ready to meet your mom's new boss?" Her answer was a slow head nod. "Good girl." Her mother said as she led her out of their small apartment just out side of Gotham. The streets, as always, was eerily empty and the only people around were the kind you don't want around. "Nuh-uh, don't you dare act scared, I'm the scariest thing out here." Her mom gave her a small wink. Christina started to laugh. Her mother smiled at her expression, but it was quickly wiped from her face as a black car with overly tinted windows rolled up to the curb.

"Well hello Selina." A deep voice boomed through the window.

"Hello Mr. Crook." There was no longer any joy in Christina's mother's voice it had all but evaporated the second the car drove up.

"Please, call me Sports Master." The man said as the window rolled down to reveal a man in a hockey mask.

…..

Christina woke up in a start. She glared over at the mirror staring at the faces that hunted her in her dreams. Her parents faces, her face. Though she never knew her father, she'd seen pictures. It was hard to miss him as much as he was in the news papers. She stared at her intense electric green eyes. she had her father eye shape but her mother's color. Her thick, yet neat and arch shaped eye brows, sliding her vision to the curve of her nose and the slight paleness of her skin. She was her fathers' child, she hated to admit, but she looked a lot like him. She shifted her gaze to her full dark pink, almost red lips and the slight tan that she got from her mother, and the loose curls of her caramel hair. Lastly, she looked at the smooth soft curve of her jaw line and the shape of her body; she was thin but her curves were alread develped just like her mother. She would have stared at her face all day, trying her hardest to discern a difference between her and them, but there was none. She flashed her head from the mirror to the computer of her studio apartment. The email alert light was flashing so she got up off the floor and walked gracefully, almost in a stalking like manner, to the keyboard and mouse. Her nightgown was lying at her thighs as she bent over to eye level with the computer screen. She clicked to read the message;

_Dear Ms. Kyle, We hear at Gotham Academy are happy to announce that you have a full scholarship to attend school with the most gifted of student this fine city has to offer. We will be expecting you tomorrow. We wish you an excellent semester as well as a fine year and expect great things. _

_ Sincerely, Mrs. Macready, _

_ P.S. please report to my office first thing and we shall have someone show you around._

Christina let a wicked smirk spread across her face, "Well that was easy," she bemused. She really can't explain if her hacking talents came from her mother or her father, and quite frankly she couldn't care less so long as she knew her way around a keyboard it really didn't matter. She graspped the pendent around her neck and let out a long breathe. She was so close yet it still felt as if there were miles between them. She stalked over to her bathroom and striped her close off. She stood there for a moment then turned the shower on hot and slipped in. She rinsed her body of all the dirt that may have been on her body and scrubbing her skin with a body wash with the scent of lilies. She stayed in until the alarm on her phone went off. She sighed at the thought of going to school with a bunch of spoiled rich kids. She reluctantly got out from underneath the down pour of the soothing water and toweled off as much as possible. She dropped the damp cloth on the floor and proceeded to her duffle bag for some underwear. She slipped them on then pulled on the mini skirt, which she bought in advance, zipping it up her thigh to her waist. Next she glided her arms through the holes in her dress shirt she buttoned it up then tied the ribbon around the collar and pulled on her Gotham Prep jacket. She looked in the mirror and sighed at her reflection,

"Denfintely not my style." She tied her curls into a ponytail and shoved her extra thick, fake, glasses over her eyes as she marched out the door.

...

Knock! Knock! Richard awoke to a loud rapping on the, "Young Master Grayson?" The family's butler Alfred called from the other side of the door, "It is time for you to awaken and be on your way to school." He called through the large door on the other side of the room.

"Ungh!" Richard groaned at the butler to leave him alone, he had a long patrol with Artemis and Ms. M the previous night and he wasn't quite ready to continue the charade of the happy go lucky, care free rich boy act he's forced to display as his off duty persona. "Dick," The young boy cringed as he heard his name tumble out of his mentors mouth,

"Yes, Bruce I know I'm getting up." He halved wined as sat up in his large bed,

"Good and meet me down stairs after you get ready I'm personally going to drive you to school today." Bruce had spoken without a shred of anything that prelude to this just being a bonding experience.

"Great," he sighed, "at this rate I'll be dead by the end of the week." He finished with a yawn.

It's not that he didn't like spending time with Bruce actually, he really enjoyed it. I mean the man is the closest thing he had to a father, not to mention Bruce saved him from foster care. The thing was Bruce was always preoccupied with his over zealous investors and not to mention keeping up with his bachelor façade was bound to keep anyone busy, and that was what was bothering Richard. Anyone as busy as Bruce doesn't have time to drive a thirteen year old to high school no matter how much time they want to spend with them there's simply no time for such things. So then why is the busiest person in all of Gotham try to drive him to school this morning.

…. "Please tell me this isn't some covert operation that I have to keep secret from the team?" Richard finally broke the silence as they drove down the highway towards his school. It took Bruce a second to realize the boy spook, "Well that was an exhalent deduction on your part," Bruce spoke now turning his head towards his young ward. Richard stiffened slightly at the complement and stared up into his segregate fathers eyes, it was not a good thing when they had eye to eye chats, "So, What do I have to do?" Richard finally broke down and asked. "Well," Bruce said reaching into the folds of his pockets and produced two tickets, "You have to go on a date." Richard eyes went wide and his mouth dropped Richard let his breath out slow greedily taking deep breaths at a time trying to calm his racing head, "OK, relax it's not like it's a real date anyway just surveillances." He was shook up by the way Bruce had decided to brief him on the mission. He was so busy that he never went on a date where it was just him and a girl. It's not like this is the first time he talked to or even charmed a girl, but that was only at dinner parties and now he would have to fly, solo and even worse the girl he has to go on a date with isn't even the least bit attractive. He pulled out the picture of the brown haired girl with unnaturally thick glasses and an awkward smile. Not even Wally would hit on her, he thought to himself.

...

"Ok Bruce, you're just a sick man." He mumbled to himself he cringed as he stared down at the picture Bruce had given him as a reference to who he was looking for, "Christina Kyle." He flinched at her name.

"Why do you have a picture of the new girl?" for the first time since he started sulking he looked up to see Barbra and Artemis standing in front of him. He thought for a moment trying to find the unfortunate words,

"I'm her tour guide for this week." He bitterly spat out.

"Oh, that was nice of you to volunteer to help the new girl." Barbra tried to sound positive but could tell it wasn't getting anywhere. He glared at her for what seemed like hours, "I didn't. Do you really think I want to show around the bride of Frankenstein?" Hissed holding up her picture for them to see.

"Ouch. She's um a real looker isn't she?" Artemis joked shaking her head with disapproval.

"Artemis," Barbra said getting both Richard's and Artemis's attention,

"We should never make fun of ugly people, at least not to their faces." She said bursting out into laughter, and was soon joined by the others. Artemis was the first to stop laughing because now her eyes were wide opened and she was slapping Richard and Barbra's arm. "Guys." She whispered. Richard swung around to see the brown haired girl from the picture.

"Crap." He mumbled under his breath. He opened his mouth to speak but she just turned around and started walking off. "Wait." He called chasing after her, but she only sped up and turned the corner of the nearest building trying her hardest to lose him.

...

"What the hell was that," Christie mumbled to herself. "And to think I was going to try to be nice to all these uppity, prissy, spoiled rotten gurah!" she growled the last part. She continued to insult the rest of the people in the school as she ripped her hair out of her ponytail and snatch the fake glasses off her face. She shook her hair loose and let the wind blow it out of her face. She sighed deeply now of course she realized only after the fact that she was right were she wanted to be the only problem was she just didn't remember him be this vain, or stuck up for that matter. "I don't get it what happened to you Richie? I don't even know you any more." She sighed cradling the small bird necklace that always hung around her neck. Carved on it was the name Grayson.

_"But Richie I can't take this" "Of course you can it's my promise remember" Christie Smiled "Yeah I remember" she looked at the dark haired boy letting his words ring in her head, I promise we may be sperated but we will always be best friends._

She looked at the necklace then snatched it off of her neck and dropped it at her feet, "Idiot! You're lucky I'm a nice person or you would so be on your knees kissing away at my shoes," she mumbled under her breath. She stood there for a minute letting her anger slip away. "Hey sweetness you must be new here." She looked up rolling her eyes completely not in the mood for who ever this was. It was a group of jocks.

"Of course." She whispered to herself. "Now be a good girl and let me so you around." She just stared at him,

"Oh my God," was all she managed to get out but she was running through some insults she really wanted to use at this time.

"Look Chad has her speechless,"

"Alright Chad" all his friends were cheering. Again not understanding how exactly to react to this she tied her hair into a bun with only one curl hanging down to her shoulder and just started to walk away. She thought he would just give up but he snaked hand out and grabbed her butt.

"Whoa, baby got back." Again his friends cheered. Christina set her jaw then spoke so quietly that almost no one herd her,

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"What did you," Chad was shut up by his hand being bent to his wrist all of his friends lurked forward to help so Christina leaped over Chad's head, and kicked one of them in the chest while letting go of Chad's wrist. The impact was kind of loud so the rest of them stopped in there tracks.

"Don't you know how to treat a lady." She said seductively walking away swishing her hip as she put her glasses back into place.

...

Richard saw the new girl run around the corner, "Damn she's fast," he said trying to catch up to her. When he finally got around the corner he saw not the glasses wearing girl that rounded the corner but the girl of his dreams with tanned skin and brown hair that looked as if it had been dipped in gold. "Wow." He said silently. He couldn't peel his eyes away from her, he just stared. He only realized when she turned around that he realized that features were familiar but he couldn't place. That's when he saw her through what looked like a necklace onto the floor. "Wonder what happened?" he asked himself completely forgetting insulting her with his friends. Then he saw a group of jock walking up to her and he almost laughed when he saw a blank stared appear on her face as Chad hit on her. "I hope this doesn't turn out badly." He whispered to himself. He freaked when he saw Chad grab her butt. He started moving without even realizing it, but when he saw her cartwheel over Chad and plant her foot on the closest jock chest not only did his heart skip a beat but he smiled. She was tough and, he couldn't help but admire her a little bit. He watched as she scooped up the necklace and struct away in one swift movement. "Ok. Note to self do not irritate her again." he said wide eyed. Then let a sly smile cross his lips, "Well maybe only if were alone."

...

"So, Chrissy was it?" Richard chimed standing above her table at lunch.

"It's Christina _Dick_. What do you want?" she gave him a completely monotoned answer but he could tell that the use of his nic-name here was anything but enduring.

" Sorry Christina. Aren't I supposed show you around?" He wasn't going to give up and she knew it so she disided to rip the bandaid off with no remorse.

"'You were', would have been a much better word for you to use because it seems that I don't really need you Grayson." Ok now it was Richards turn to remain silent. How did she know his name not only that but only Artemis ever called hin by his last name, most people called him Dick. "Shoo. Shoo." She waved her hand but he sat down instead.

"Look I'm sorry about that. I usually put my foot in my mouth before I have my coffee." He said dejectedly earning a snicker from Christina who was trying to hide her smile with her hand.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." Her face suddenly got serious. "I'm still mad at you but you can make it up to me by taking me on the trapizee sometime. Ok?" She got up to leave but Richard gripped her wrist hard. A smirk apeared on her face, _Got him._

"What did you just say?" He asked coldly. She turned around and met his glare with one just as frosty.

"What you can't remember? Then I won't tell you. You'll just have to figure it out Richy." She said as she snached her hand away. They entered a harsh silence.

"Hey Dick what are you, Oh hey sorry about eariler." a girl said from behind them. Christina turned around to see the two girls that were making fun of her eariler.

"What ever. Who are you, and what do you want?" She snaped she didn't like something about the blonde she looked familiar in a bad way. Speaking of she was about to say something but the red head stoped her.

"I'm Barbra Gordan and this is Artemis Crook, we're friends with Dick." She said pointing to the boy behind her. _Crook?_ _That's why she looks so familiar she looks like Sports Master proply his daughter._ Christina thought to herself. She looked back at Richard he seemed to be putting the pieces to gether at an alarming rate.

"Look it was nice to meet you but I got to go." She said as she started to move away.

"I don't like her." Artemis stated.

...

Dick only ever remembered one person calling him Richy. It was in fact his best friend. He really didn't relize why he didn't see it before it was most likely because she looked completely different she was taller, curvier, and way more sexy than he remembered she could pass for a pin up girl or model. Whatever it wasn't important. The most important thing was that he had her back even if he was making fun of her. Then the necklace she through was, _She kept it all these years. That was, let see he was sixteen now, Twelve years!_ He thought to himself. He finally realized that she was leaving.

"I don't like her." He herd Artemis say he almost laughed but stopped himself he had to find out.

"Hey wait," He called at her but she kept moving. Barbra and Artemis looked at him. "Chrissy I said wait," She stopped and he smiled it was her. Christina turned around and lifted her eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"Nothing it's just, you kept it?" He asked while pointing to his chest. She looked at him a moment before scraching her head in annoyance. She reached for her neckline and pulled out a wooden robin carving.

"Well yeah didn't you?" she asked as she tucked it back in. Barbra and Artemis exchanged a look then shrugged. Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring on it was a small wooden cat's head.

"Of course." He smile at her and she returned it.

"We'll have to catch up sometime." She sighed out, "Boy oh boy do I have some things to tell you." She said as she turned around and bumped into Chad. _Crap_. Dick said as he was about to lurch forward but was stopped by a harsh glance from Christina as she shook her head no.

"Remember me?" Chad asked her with a sneer.

"Nope!" Christina answered Cheerfullily making chad even madder.

"Dick do something." Barbra wispered. Richard really wanted to do something but he knew that she had a plan and knew that she was trying to keep him out of trouble but when chad reared his hand back he lurched forward Christina saw this and sighed out. Right as Dick was about to knock Chad's block off She intercepted him and stopped him with a flick to the forhead it didn't hurt him nor was it ment to but it knocked some since into him. While Christina had her back to Chad he made a grab for her but she just move out of the way before sweeping his feet. While he was on the ground Christina let her hair down removed her glasses and ripped open the first few buttons of her dress shirt. Dick saw her black laced bra and blushed. While Artemis had a sneer on her face and Barbra look confused. Right as Chad was sitting up she moved so she was behind Dick and let out an ear piercing scream. Artemis was looking at her like she was crazy, Barbra was still confused and Dick spun around and started to check her to see if she was ok she burried her head in his chest and begain to sob uncontrolibly while she clung to his shirt for dear life. Dick went into protecter mode and begain to stroak her hair to try and calm her but she wouldn't let up. Artemis and Barbra really thought she was crazy now and begain to back away. Every thought in Dick'a head came to an end when herd the voice of the head mistress he didn't even notice that Christina shifted to pull her shirt out a little more.

"What's going on here Mr. Grayson?" She asked he was too confused to answer but he was save when Christina begain to tell a completely false story.

"Thank god Mrs. Macready," Christina cried out as she ran towards the head mistress and begain to cry into her chest.

"Oh my word what happened to you Ms. Kyle?"

"He attacked me. I knew I should have said something after he grabbed my butt eariler but he said that no one would believe me so I just ran but then he cornered me and started to pull at my shirt trying to rip it open and, and ,and..." Christina dropped to her knees hugging herself still crying her eyes out. Artemis and Barbra's mouth had long sinced hit the floor.

"Say no more dear he will be expaled imediatly and handed over to the police for sexual harassment." She said growling angerly at the confused pile that was Chad.

"No!" Christina suddenly shouted gaining the head mistress's attention onces more, "You can't I'll be hated by everyone in school if the star football player is expaled because of me even if he is a rapist. Can't you take care of this and just talk to his parent and maybe detention. I didn't really get hurt he saved me." She sobbed out pleadingly as she guestered to Dick who was now at her side holding her.

"Are you sure this is a serious offence and should not be taken lightly," Christina nodded her head that was now once again burried in Dicks chest. "Very well then. Count yourself lucky Mr. Weightmore." She said as she draged chad off by his ear. Christina peeked out from behind Dick and saw that the coast was clear so she stood up and straitened out her uniform tied her hair back up and put her glasses back on.

"What the hell was that Chrissy?" Dick shouted at the now completely relaxed Christina. Artemis was cracking up, while Barbra was shaking her head,

"What, you're the one that was trying to fight so I had to help somehow besides it was so much fun to mess with him." She snickered. When the bell rang she sighed out, "I got to get to P.E., we'll talk later okay Richy?" He nodded and gave her a hug. When she was out os sight Artemis finallystopped laughing.

"I changed my mind I think I just found my new best friend." Artemis said.

"That was brillent I can't believe that worked. She has got to teach me how to do that." Barbra said getting a nodd from Artemis.

"Damn it Chrissy you always cause so much trouble. You're lucky you were always so cute." Dick grumbled the last part. 

**Okay. Hoped you liked it. If you did please post review so I know to keep writing it. See you next time.**


End file.
